Belly of the Beast
Dr. K is brining everyone, Rangers & Colonel Truman & Corporal Hicks, up to speed on the Doomsday Weapon Venjix is about to unleash. The news is anything but good. It's decided that the Rangers & city defenses need to put together an operation to save the civilians in the factory, find & rescue Dillon's sister, and blow up the Doomsday vehicle. But even if they destroy the weapon, Venjix will just build another. At the Venjix palace, Venjix unveils the Generation 16 Saw Bot. This one has all the information the Gen. 15 Saw Bot gained, and should be unstoppable. Evil central is soon alerted to the Rangers & Corinth Forces gathering outside of the factory. Scott lays out the plan to everyone, with the primary objective being the destruction of the Venjix weapon before it can become airborne. Dillon interrupts to explain that nothing gets blown up before he can get his sister out of the factory. Plus, Dr. K brings up the possibility of the team being unable to free all the prisoners before they need to blow up the factory & destroy the weapon. Then the new Saw Bot shows up, forcing the Rangers to jump into action. When the Saw Bot proves to be too powerful for the main Rangers, Dr. K orders Gem & Gemma to place one of the explosive devices on the Saw Bot. BOOM TIME! The Saw Bot & surrounding Grinders are history, for now atleast. Our heroes arrive at the factory and take out the Grinders outside guarding it. The team splits up. Gem & Gemma are on their own from orders of Dr. K, Green & Blue are to find and rescue the prisoners, Yellow is in charge of detonation, and Red & Black are to set the charges. Once inside, Red, Black & Yellow are ambushed by Grinders and the Saw Bot again. Black & Yellow hold off the evil forces, while Red leaves to set the explosives. Gem & Gemma make it to the mainframe for the weapon. They connect a Flash Drive and together with Dr. K, begin reprogramming the doomsday vehicle. Tenaya 7 alerts Venjix to the change in DNA Basecode being uploaded. Venjix orders the ship to launch, and then leaves to board his attack ship and fight the Rangers himself. Meanwhile the Red Ranger makes his way through the factory, taking out Grinders as he goes, and setting the explosive charges. Dillon & Summer's powers have been drained from just holding off the Saw Bot. To make matters worse, the vehicle is about to launch. Summer gives Dillon the detonating remote to him to decide on when to blow the factory up. Summer fights the Saw Bot alone, leaving Dillon to make the decision. Dr. K orders Dillon to hold off on destroying the building until the Doomsday Weapon is in the air. With the prisoners rescued & the Doomsday weapon clear, Dillon activates the charges, destroying the factory up. The civilians are loaded up into the military transports to be taken back to Corinth. But when Dillon doesn't see his sister anywhere in the groups, he runs back to the factory, followed by Summer. Scott orders Gem & Gemma to stop Dillon & Summer before they reenter the factory, but the Boom Twins are a bit busy with the Saw Bot. The twins morph and take the Saw Bot out with their Sky Shift Blazers. But Venjix orders Tenaya 7 to begin the download to make the Saw Bot giant size. The weapon begins attack the Corinth City Dome, with Venjix & the giant Saw Bot on their way as well. Meanwhile Dr. K is still busy reprogramming the Doomsday Weapons. But just as the shields are about to fail, Dr. K is successful and the Doomsday Bot is morphed into a new Whale Zord. It uses it's laser to take out the attacking drones. Dr. K brings Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, Flynn & Scott up to speed. But Ziggy doesn't get why make it a whale, since Whales can't fly. But Dr. K soon informs them that the giant Saw Bot has started attacking the city. The Zords would be useless since it all ready knows all the Megazords attacks and abilities. But the good Doctor K isn't out of ideas. She activates a new Megazord formation for Gold & Silver, the Mach Megazord. The new Mach Megazord is easily able to outmove and blast the Saw Bot. With the Energy Power Bow, the Mach Megazord destroys the second Saw Bot. With Summer and Dillon now trapped inside the burning factory, they realize that they can't escape and are about to kiss. But the Whale Zord flies over and sends out tons of water extinguishing the flames, as well as drenching Summer & Dillon. Gem & Gemma arrive and show Dillon that he's standing inside the cell his sister was held in. Dillon doesn't find anything or anyone in the space. In the rubble, Summer manages to find a key, the same kind of key that goes to Dillon's pocket watch, proving the Dillon's sister was there.